¿Sólo fue un sueño?
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Después de un día agotador, lleno de emociones y descubrimientos, y de una conversación con Marco, Star y él tendrán un esperanzador sueño, pero ¿será solo eso? o talvez sea una predicción del futuro.


"Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal" no me pertenece, su creadora es Daron Nefcy. Yo simplemente tomo prestados sus personajes por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Los personajes originales si son míos.

" _Pensamientos"_

 _(Acciones)_

 _Sueños_

 **¿Sólo fue un sueño?**

 _Star´s POV_

Estaba realmente cansada, de verdad que sí, pero más que a nivel físico era emocional. Tal vez por eso era que no podía conciliar el sueño, porque su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido y descubierto esa noche.

Suspiró, ya se había resignado a que por ahora no podría dormir, así que tal vez un poco de aire fresco la ayudaría a despejar su mente...

 _Star´s POV End_

 _Marco's POV_

Había intentado dormir pero no lo había logrado, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente lo ayudaría… pero cuando iba para la cocina, notó que la luz de la habitación de Star seguía prendida.

" _Si yo no puedo dormir, me imagino que ella con más razón"_

\- Star, soy yo, Marco ¿puedo pasar?

\- …

\- Staaar…

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió pasar. Por un instante creyó que Star no estaba en su cuarto, pero después se percató que la puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta y ahí estaba ella.

Star estaba tan concentrada viendo el paisaje que se podía observar desde su balcón, y más que todo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Marco estaba ahí, hasta que le habló.

\- ¿cómo estás?

\- ¡Ay Marco! Me asustaste, no te oí pasar

\- Lo siento Star, vi que la luz de tu cuarto seguía prendida, así que supuse que no podías dormir, y la verdad, con todo lo que pasó hoy pues…

\- Gracias Marco, de verdad.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por ser mi mejor amigo, por apoyarme, por preocuparte por mí, por todo...

 _Marco´s POV End_

Marco no había logrado ver lo ojos de Star hasta ahora, y al hacerlo vio tal mezcla de sentimientos, que instintivamente la abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello, sintió como el cuello de su camisa se mojaba y ahí comprendió que Star había comenzado a desahogarse por medio de las lágrimas. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que finalmente la princesa dejó de llorar.

\- ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? _(mientras quitaba gentilmente con su pulgar los últimos rastros de las lágrimas)_

\- La verdad es que si, muchas gracias Marco. ¿Sabes? no sé porque me puse a llorar, es decir, soy consciente que haciéndolo no voy a solucionar nada, pero…

\- Tranquila Star, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Además con lo que pasó hoy, con lo que descubrimos, hay cosas que son difíciles de procesar, y llega un momento en el que es necesario liberar todo ese cumulo de sentimientos. Es más ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por una bebida caliente y luego seguimos platicando?

\- Eso suena genial.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban nuevamente de regreso en el cuarto de la princesa, después de haber preparado una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para cada uno.

Estuvieron hablando por horas de la intolerancia y prejuicios sin sentido que han existido en Mewni por siglos, lanzando teorías sobre si alguien, además de Mina Loveberry, conocería el hecho de que Heinous era en realidad Meteora, la hija de Eclipsa, y de las consecuencias que podría traer este hecho, entre otras cosas.

\- _(Suspiro) ¿_ Sabes Marco? En ocasiones me gustaría poder viajar al futuro, saber si realmente podre llegar a marcar una diferencia, hacer todos los cambios que quiero hacer… a veces tengo miedo de que mis decisiones y acciones afecten gravemente a Mewni, no quiero herir a nadie, por eso desearía tener la certeza que a pesar de lo que pueda llegar a suceder, todo saldrá bien al final.

\- Creo que nada está escrito aun, solo tenemos que tratar de tomar las decisiones correctas y caminar hacia el futuro.

\- ¡Oye! Eso lo sacaste de "La Familia del Futuro".

\- Tal vez, pero creo que es cierto, además logré sacarte una sonrisa. El punto Star, es que yo creo en ti, para mi eres una gran princesa que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer un cambio en esta dimensión y estoy seguro que cuando llegues a ser reina serás una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor que haya tenido Mewni. Confío en ti, no lo olvides, pero lo más importante es que tú creas en ti, y recuerda que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

Además recuerda que no tienes que cargar con todo esto sola. Es cierto, tú eres la heredera del Reino Butterfly, pero también los demás reinos tienen sus respectivos príncipes y princesas. Será un trabajo en equipo, pero confío en que esta generación tenga una mente más abierta.

\- Gracias Marco, eres el mejor _(mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)_

Marco se quedó en shock, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ellos se habían abrazado desde que se habían convertido en amigos, pero ese beso en la mejilla le había provocado "cosquillas". _"No te hagas ilusiones Marco, es simplemente un beso en la mejilla de amistad y agradecimiento, recuerda que ella ahora esta con Tom"._ Se hubiera quedado un poco más atrapado en sus pensamientos, si no hubiera sido porque Star volvió a hablar.

\- Sé que el juicio de Eclipsa no se ha llevado a cabo, pero me pregunto si realmente lograran reunir pruebas que justifiquen que la hayan cristalizado. Porque la verdad el haberse enamorado y casado con un monstruo, aparte de escribir un capítulo de "magia oscura" no me parecen motivos suficientes.

\- No lo sé Star, creo que tendremos que esperar… Lo que si sé, es que deberíamos tratar de dormir. Algo me dice que se acercan días complicados, así que mientras podamos hay que acumular energías.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón.

 _Era tradición en el Reino Butterfly que al cumplir la heredera un mes de haber nacido, fuera presentada públicamente. Por lo anterior, al día siguiente el castillo abriría sus puertas para recibir a mewmanos y monstruos por igual._

 _Ya con la pancita llena, el pañal recién cambiado, y después de oír a su madre cantarle suavemente mientras la mecía en sus brazos, la pequeña princesa finalmente se había quedado dormida._

 _\- Mañana va a ser un mes desde que finalmente la pudimos tener en nuestros brazos, y siento que cada día me enamoro más de ella._

 _\- Te entiendo completamente, porque me sucede lo mismo._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Amo que haya heredado el color de tu cabello._

 _\- y a mí me encanta que tenga tus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules._

 _Para evitar que su conversación incomodara a su hija, Star decidió acostarla en su cuna, pero antes de hacerlo, tanto ella como su esposo besaron sus mejillas, cada una adornada con una estrella._

 _\- Hace poco más de diez años comenzamos la lucha para eliminar los prejuicios y la intolerancia que existían en Mewni, me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho. Gracias a ello nuestra hija, los otros príncipes, princesas, y en general los niños de Mewni están creciendo en un mundo mejor._

 _\- Ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy seguro que en cuanto Maia empiece a estudiar la historia de Mewni, y llegue al capítulo de lo que hiciste, estará muy orgullosa de ti._

 _\- No solo de mí, también de ti._

 _\- ¿De mí? No me malentiendas Star, creo y espero que habrán cosas por las que Maia estará orgullosa de mí, pero creo que en este tema en específico, el crédito es tuyo._

 _\- Marco, te recuerdo que fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta que habían cosas en Mewni que estaban mal. Así que tú tienes tanto merito como yo, o incluso talvez más. Has hecho eso y mucho más, por eso no solo nuestra hija estará orgullosa de que tú seas su padre, sino también los ciudadanos de Mewni de quien es su rey._

 _\- Te amo hasta la luna roja de sangre y más allá._

 _\- Y yo a ti Marco. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, haber aceptado ser mi escudero, por ser mi esposo y el padre de mi hija._

Sin saberlo, Star y Marco habían tenido el mismo sueño, el cual acababa de ser interrumpido por el despertador, pero ¿había sido solo eso? o acaso sería la premonición de parte de su futuro.

 **NOTAS:**

"La Familia del Futuro" o "Meet the Robinsons" no me pertenece, su creador es William Joyce y esta película fue producida por Disney.

La versión original de la frase "Te amo hasta la luna roja de sangre y más allá" se encuentra en inglés, y fue un tweet de Adam McArthur (la voz de Marco Díaz en inglés).

 _Maia_ significa "luz sobre el mar" y es el nombre que recibe una de las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Tauro.

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.**


End file.
